1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL (electroluminescent) display device, and more particularly to an organic EL display device to which improvements are made with respect to a cell thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the organic EL display device, a display part formed on one surface of a substrate thereof is constituted of respective pixels which are arranged in a matrix array and a pixel region of each pixel is provided with an organic EL layer (a light emitting layer) which emits light when an electric current flows therein.
Further, on a surface of the substrate on which the light emitting layers are formed, another substrate which is arranged to face the substrate in an opposed manner is fixed to the substrate by way of a sealing material which is formed in a state that the sealing material surrounds the display part thus constituting a cell.
Since the characteristics of the organic EL layers are changed due to oxygen, moisture and the like, the cell is provided for shielding the organic EL layers from the outside air.
Light from the light emitting layer passes through at least one of substrates out of the above-mentioned respective substrates and is irradiated to a viewer's side and hence, one substrate is formed of a transparent substrate made of glass or the like (see patent document 1).
[patent document 1]
Japanese Patent Application (Laid-Open) Hei11(1999)-219782